The Triangle Love Become A Death
by Mendokusei Toushiro
Summary: Uchiha... Apakah setiap Uchiha selalu ditakdirkan untuk dilupakan?


Minna-san de bikin fic pertama nih jadi maklum kalo masih banyak kekurangan

Langsung aja deh.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair: SaiNaruSasu

Rating: T

Genre: Mystery/Angst

**The Triangle Love Become A Death****-The Triangle Love Become A Death****-The Triangle Love Become A Death****-The Triangle Love Become A Death****  
**

_Chapter 1-Prologue_

_

* * *

_Sore itu kampus elite Konohagakure, Naruto celingukan di lapangan tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Mukanya berkerut-kerut berusaha mengingat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya diantara deretan mobil lain.

"Nah itu dia!".

Setengah berlari naruto menghampiri mobilnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Naruto!."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya, langkahnya terhenti.

"Eh.. sakura ada apa?" Sahut naruto.

"Aku boleh numpang ikut pulang sama kamu?" Tanya sakura, mukanya tampak begitu memelas tidak bisa menolak, Naruto mengiyakan permintaan Sakura sambil melukis seringai Rubahnya. "Boleh-boleh!"

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Sakura masuk kedalam mobil, Si pirang segara menghidupkan mobilnya. Belum sempa menginjak pedal gas, sealun nada terdengar mengganggu konsentrasinya. Sakura yang duduk disampingnya berkenyit heran.

"Hapemu, Naruto?"

"Ehehe, iya~" Setengah tergesa Naruto merogoh saku celananya. D layar benda elektronik itu terhias, tulisan pesan pendek dari seseorang. _Seseorang._

From: Teme Sinting

hoy, Dobe. Pulang? Hati2. Jangan biarkan mobilmu masuk paritan seperti minggu lalu. Hn.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto, sembari memasukan handphonenya kembali keasalnya dengan kasar.

"Kamu kenapa naruto?" Seka sakura.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, Cuma si teme sinting itu terus menggangguku, sepertinya dia juga ada disini." Antara marah dan takut terlihat tidak jelas di raut muka Naruto, sekuat tenaga ia menginjak pedal gas mobilnya berharap lebih cepat meninggalkan kampusnya. Sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan sakura yang sudah ngomel-ngomel tidak karuan akibat goncangan mobilnya yang menyebabkan tatanan rambut pink gadis itu berantakan.

Di dalam sebuah mobil sepasang mata mengawasi mobil yang dikendarai naruto sampai menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Naruto, apa benar kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali?"

Matanya berkilat-kilat dalam gelapnya ruang kendaraan roda empat itu.

Berbisik sendirian, menatap masa lalu yang menari-nari di pikirannya.

**Flashback on**

_Sasuke berjalan menuju toilet, seperti biasa cewek-cewek terus memandangnya dengan tatapan genit dan sangat menjijikan menurut Sasuke._

_Tak ambil peduli Sasuke terus berjalan. Uchiha.  
_

_Sementara dari arah berlawanan, seseorang melangkah terburu-buru ketoilet. Sasuke menatap sosok tersebut seolah tak percaya... berbisik pelan, gemetar dan pacu jantungnya mendominasi pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa...Orang yang telah meninggal... Bisa kembali?! Apa ini tipuan?! Saat sosok tersebut hampir menghilang dari tatapannya.  
_

_Sasuke yang terkejut tanpa sadar memanggil nama seorang tersebut._

_"Naruto!"_

_Sosok itu menjawab... Tuhan, bahkan nada suaranya pun sama...  
_

_"Iya?"_

_"Benar kamu naruto?", Tanya sasuke, berusaha memastikan._

_"Iya aku naruto, kamu siapa dan ada perlu apa?" Balas Sosok yang keheranan, mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari si Uchiha dan tampak ketakutan.  
_

_"Ini aku sasuke! Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" Kata Sasuke, tingkat suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.  
_

_"Sasuke? Siapa? AKu tidak kenal... Kamu siapa?."_

_"Naruto ini aku! Uchiha sasuke apa kamu benar-benar tidak ingat pada aku?" Suara Sasuke melemah dalam keputus-asaan.  
_

_Narutopun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, mencoba mengingat orang tersebut._

_"umm.. maaf tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat kamu!"_

_Mendengar itu sasuke tetap bersikeras dengan menarik Naruto ke dalam toilet. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto, menekan badan kecil sosok tersebut di balik pintu. Lembut.... berharap ia mengingat sentuhan tersebut. Naruto yang kagetannya terdiam saja menunggu ciuman tersebut selesai, hingga dia sadar._

_" Apa kau ingat ciuman itu?"_

_"ARGHHH!!!!! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Dasar kurang ajar!" reflek Naruto menampar Sasuke._

_"Dasar kurang ajar! Dengar ya aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu!"_

_Sosok tersebut berlari meninggalkannya..._

_meninggalkan Sasuke yang beusaha menahan tangis di balik kelopak matanya._

_Uchiha.  
_

**Flashback off**

"Naruto aku akan terus mengikutimu".

Dan Uchiha.... Selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

To be countined.

* * *

Mendokusei's Corner.

harap maklum kalo masih banyak yang salah. makanya de mohon bagi para reader buat rnr. Please*puppy eyes*

XD

Jaa!

Edited by:: Ai Shirohime 09/09/09 -nice day isnt?


End file.
